Interlude, third in the Armeliaseries
by Giton
Summary: Crais is having a bit of relaxation. Will she, won't she?


Disclaimer on punctuation and spacing: Fanfiction.net seems to take some out!  
  
Disclaimer: "Farscape" is a protected trademark and I'm just borrowing the characters. I promise to give them back once I've used them, hopefully more or less intact.  
  
The story is a follow up on "Intermission" which was a follow up on "Searching for Armelia"  
  
One could almost call it "by popular demand". Enjoy.  
  
.  
  
Title: Interlude  
  
Author: GitonCrais  
  
Rating: General  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Keywords: Crais, ten cycles after the Command Carrier  
  
Summary: Crais is having a bit of relaxation. Will she, won't she?   
  
.  
  
Interlude  
  
By GitonCrais  
  
.  
  
Aeryn knew something was up but couldn't really say what it was.  
  
.  
  
They were still in orbit around Raghnor. It had been six weekens since Crais' operation and he was still recuperating.  
  
Talyn was quite happy to stay and talk to Moya after an absence of ten cycles and wasn't bothered that Crais took his time. To be honest, those on board Moya were also happy that they had entered a period of tranquillity and peace. Various trips had been made to the planet for varied purposes. Levarthes had entertained them on a number of occasions and everyone had been merry, including Crais and that was what made Aeryn suspicious.  
  
Something was up.  
  
Ever since the Spring Festival, now two weekens ago, father and daughter had taken a number of trips to the planet, about once every two or three days. Both had come back happy and secretive. Aeryn was intrigued.  
  
.  
  
Crais had started his exercises in earnest about three weekens after his operation. He had started off slow enough, one arn a day. Using the slow Panthak-regime to build up his strength. The first few days were gruelling for him and he wouldn't even appear at evening meals. Armelia had come over to Moya on her own, apologising for Crais' absence.  
  
Aeryn had gone over to Talyn at the end of the third weeken after Crais' operation and had watched Crais going through his routines. Talyn hadn't warned Crais that Aeryn was on board, giving Aeryn full view to watch him from the shadows.  
  
Crais had filled out a little since his operation, "put a bit more meat on" as Crichton explained, it enhanced his muscle-tone. He was wearing black tight fitting trousers, which stretched with his movements. His torso and feet were bare. He had let his wild mane of hair hang loose and Aeryn marvelled at the flow of the raven black locks which came down to his lower back. If it hadn't been for Crichton... Unconsciously she licked her lips.  
  
His movements were slow, graceful. Tightening the muscles, releasing them, stretching them. The muscles rolled under his skin. His broad build hid the body of a predatory animal, sheer muscle. He didn't allow himself much slack in hardening and using the muscles in his chest or his injured leg, even though it must pain him judging by the small winces he expressed on his face now and again but he knew that if he went into battle again the enemy wouldn't take consideration to that.  
  
Aeryn had missed that, the determination of a soldier to get his body back in shape after an injury. Crais was no exception to that drive.  
  
Crais slowed down after an arn. He limped over to one of the benches and sat down, picked up a towel and started to wipe the sweat off his face and upper body. He savoured his right leg and massaged the muscles.  
  
Suddenly he stopped in his movements. His body tensed and his eyes searched the room. He detected Aeryn's shape in the shadows and he relaxed. He continued to massage his leg, "How long have you been watching me?"  
  
"Not long, maybe a little under an arn."  
  
"I must be loosing it. I had not noticed you standing there."  
  
She walked over to him and sat in front of him on the floor, taking over the massage on his leg while he sat back, "You weren't meant to notice me Crais."  
  
He smiled at her, "Still, I should have."  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Getting better, getting stronger."  
  
She looked up at his face and saw how pale he was, "You better take it easy, you are still not up to full strength. Too much exercise can be bad too."  
  
He stood up and she regretted her words. He looked at her, "I'm fine Aeryn. I want to get back in shape as soon as possible." He retrieved his walking stick and Aeryn winced. It showed her how much the exercise had taken out of him.  
  
Crais draped the towel over his neck, "I'm going to the galley to get something drink. Care to join me?"  
  
Aeryn nodded and followed him. The new Crais was a far cry from the Crais she had known for so long. Somehow it scared her. He could still be grumpy, moody and silent and his eyes could still flare up in temper but there was also a calm about him now, a natural calm, not the calm he liked to show them when he was giving them the impression he was. It felt strange.  
  
Crais brought two big glasses of water to the table and sat down. Again she marvelled at his grace. He drank the first half quickly before setting the glass down. He was conscious of her stare, "Is there anything wrong Aeryn?" He drew the towel close over his chest.  
  
"No Crais, on the contrary. I'm just happy to see you get back in shape again. The injuries are not bothering you too much?"  
  
"Only sometimes but it is getting better."  
  
"Will you be joining us at evening meal?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
When she returned to Moya, Crichton asked how Crais was doing. She answered him, "Fine."  
  
.  
  
That was two weekens ago. Crais looked much fitter now and Aeryn saw that Crichton regarded him with jealously again. If Crais noticed he did not let on. In his books, Aeryn was off limits and he had no interest in her other than that of a friend.  
  
"So..." Crichton started after the meal was finished, "What have you been up to Crais?"  
  
Crais raised an eyebrow, "Crichton?"  
  
"Sneaking off to the planet every couple of days."  
  
"I wasn't aware I was "sneaking" Crichton."  
  
"Then what's your interest and that of Armelia by the way?"  
  
"That's none of your business, Crichton. I do not ask what you are doing on the planet."  
  
"Seeing a girlfriend?"  
  
Crais coloured slightly but it was hard to tell whether it was from embarrassment or annoyance, "It's none of your business."  
  
"Definitely girlfriend then," Crichton remarked undaunted.  
  
Crais looked darkly at Crichton and left the galley without saying another word.  
  
Armelia stood up to follow her father, Crichton smiled, "Did I hit the nail home?" Armelia gave him a dark look too and left.  
  
Crichton looked at Aeryn and his smile disappeared when he received a dark look from her as well. He shrugged his shoulders, "I was only interested."  
  
Aeryn shook her head, "You never learn, John. He will tell us when he's good and ready."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Captain Clam will tell us."  
  
.  
  
Crichton had hit on the truth closer than Crais would have cared to admit. He had been seeing Althea for two weekens since the Spring Festival. He enjoyed her company and he had got used to her chatter. Somehow he didn't find it as upsetting as the first time they had met.  
  
Armelia had struck up a chord with the boy she had met at the dance and was spending her afternoons with him, while Crais took long walks with Althea.  
  
The reason he didn't go down every day was that he didn't want to upset her routine. She had to earn a living and could not just drop everything the micron he came by, even though she heartily did when he did stop by.  
  
They avoided the topics if one of them wasn't comfortable with it but they still found a lot to talk about or rather she talked a lot and he listened.  
  
.  
  
It all happened quite naturally at the end of the second weeken he had come to see her. They had been walking in the woods near her house when the heavens opened up and a torrential rain came down.  
  
They ran to her house and went in quickly to shelter from the rain. The distance had been long enough and the rain hard enough to soak them both to the bone.  
  
Althea laughed and looked at Crais, the rain had made his hair curlier, "You have to get out of that shirt before you catch your death." She led him to the sitting room and left the room quickly. Crais didn't mind that he was wet and stood looking around the room. Observing all that was in it.  
  
She came back and had wrapped herself in a robe while she towelled her hair. She had a towel and another robe draped over her arm and was surprised that Crais still had his shirt on. She shook her head. Men could be so stubborn.  
  
"Let me help you," she said and moved over to him.  
  
"I don't need..." Crais started.  
  
"Oh, don't be absurd. You have to get out of that shirt. You can wear the robe while it is drying."  
  
Before Crais could stop her, she had already started undoing the front of his shirt. Strangely enough, he let her. He didn't say a word when she opened his shirt. She touched his chest and he swallowed deeply when her cool hands opened the shirt further.  
  
She looked expectantly up at him but only saw his calm gaze. She grew bolder when he didn't object and let her hand trail over his wide chest. He did not admonish her nor tell her to stop.  
  
Slowly she slid his shirt off his shoulders, marvelling at the wide strong shoulders. Her hands followed the shirt down, sliding over the strong muscles of his arms, the shirt fell to the floor and left his torso exposed. A little moan of pleasure escaped her lips. She leaned forwards and planted soft kisses on his chest.   
  
He closed his eyes and a small rumble was formed deep in his throat.  
  
Finally his own hands moved to her shoulders and opened up her robe at the neck. His head moved forward and his mouth trailed a kiss over the nape of her neck. His breath was warm on her skin and his goatee tickled sensually.  
  
She threw her head back and to the side, her shoulder length dark brown hair fell in waves to the side. She let him explore more of her neck. Her hands moved to his head and tangled in the soft mane of hair that was so abundant. His hair felt like the softest silk while the curls twined as ringlets around her fingers.  
  
His hands continued to slide her robe open further. His kisses grew in intensity.  
  
"Come," she said breaking free momentarily and took him by the hand. She led him to her bedroom. He followed her.  
  
Crais did not object nor said anything else on the matter. Part of him was afraid of breaking the spell and the mood. Another part of him wondered if they could continue to be friends.  
  
She had drawn him into the room and they now stood in the middle it.  
  
Her hands trailed over his wide shoulders, over his chest to his abdomen. She lingered briefly to experience the tautness of his muscles before exploring further down.  
  
When her hand moved to his trousers, Crais breathed in deeply.  
  
He wanted to touch her, enjoy her and explore her.  
  
He took her by the hands and lifted her to a standing position.  
  
There was disappointment in her eyes, "You don't want me?"  
  
"More than anything else right now," his voice was hoarse and his eyes had started to darken with passion.  
  
"Then why not? Is there any physical deterrent?"  
  
"No, nothing of the sort."  
  
"Then why," her eyes searched his.  
  
Had this been their first and only night together, Crais might have considered to have taken his pleasure, relieved the tension and left the following day.  
  
Instead he had two weekens of getting to know her, being friends and hearing all her secrets. She hardly knew anything about him. She only knew his name, which was a false name, his reputation as the Dark Captain and that he had a daughter named Armelia. Crais knew he was taking a big risk but he wouldn't be able to look himself in the eye otherwise.  
  
He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her face to look at him. He could see fear and anticipation in her eyes, the fear he would not like to see in her eyes when she looked at him.  
  
"My name is Bialar..."  
  
"Like in Bialar Crais?"  
  
"As in Bialar Crais."  
  
There was silence. She stared at him with wide eyes, ""You are really...?"  
  
He nodded. His eyes were sad.  
  
A smile tucked at the corners of her mouth. Crais cocked his head in surprise. Althea's smile widened and then flung her arms around his neck. Crais was surprised.  
  
She stepped back and smiled. She had tears of joy in her eyes, "You are the one who was the cause of many cycles of happiness." She looked in his deep dark eyes, "Without you I would never have met Radek. I would never have known such a sweet and loving man."  
  
Crais pulled back. He was uncomfortable with her gratitude and he felt he was competing with a dead man.  
  
Althea drew him back to her, "Please don't... Bialar. Don't leave me, at least not today."  
  
Crais wasn't sure and it was mirrored in his eyes.  
  
She rested her head on his bare chest, her hands running lightly over his skin, "I have been without a man ever since Radek died. I found no one worthy after him. You are different. You are strong. Please, Bialar?"  
  
"Are you sure," he had asked.  
  
She laughed through tears of joy, "You have to ask? I have wanted you the moment I first saw you. Before we had even spoken to each other. Before I knew who you were... are."  
  
Crais drew her closer. His first kiss was light and caressed the top of her head. So were the next couple of kisses but soon his need grew in size and his mouth sought hers hungrily. She savoured the firmness of his lips on hers. His moustache prickled her skin and sent small shivers through her. She sighed with pleasure. His mouth trailed down to her neck, warm, lingering and she threw her head back. Closing her eyes.  
  
His hands were on her shoulders, big hands, strong and warm and gentle.  
  
His lips pressed hot kisses on her shoulder while his hands explored her curves. She moaned in pleasure. "Bialar," she whispered.  
  
Crais' hands roamed further. It had been a while since anyone had mentioned his name with passion. Slowly he exposed more of her by drawing the robe away until it slid to the floor.  
  
Her hands tangled in his hair again, the silky feel of it sensually under her fingers. When his hands moved down her back, she grasped his hair tighter. Some strands fell down on her front and she gasped in rapture.  
  
He lifted her by the waist and carried her over to the bed, his mouth not lifting from her body. He placed her gently on the bed and admired the beauty she showed him.  
  
He lay next to her. His eyes feasting on her body while his hand caressed her skin gently, his head moved forwards and his lips touched her pale skin.  
  
"Bialar," she whispered in pleasure. His mouth curved into a smile.  
  
.  
  
They made love, gently like it was their first time.  
  
There was a brief tense moment when her kisses trailed over his recent scars.  
  
"Don't," he whispered, his body was tense. He tried to lift her away from his chest.  
  
Her voice was soft, gentle, "Bialar, those scars were won in battle. They are part of you and I want to know every part of you. Let my kisses work like a healing balm."  
  
He closed his eyes and relaxed but his hands were clenching.  
  
He felt the panic rise, that she might find it distracting, ugly, but she didn't pause, didn't halt and he grew less tense. She continued to do this with all the scars of lesions and battles. She was surprised at their numbers. Crais finally relaxed under her administrations, he lay very still but his breathing had deepened.  
  
.  
  
Her caresses were driving him wild. "Althea, stop teasing," he gasped in a hoarse voice. He could feel his heart hammer in his chest.  
  
The mixture of her hot breath on his skin and the cooling afterwards made Crais gasp. He balled his fist in pleasure but he could also feel a tightening of his chest.  
  
He had to make her stop, even if it was only momentarily. He sat up and gently moved her head away. She looked at him with wide-open eyes and a touch of hurt, "You don not find this pleasurable, Bialar?"  
  
He smiled at her, "Too pleasurable. You will have to give me a little time."  
  
She didn't understand.  
  
.  
  
He got up from the bed and went into the other room. He picked up his shirt and felt in the sleeve-pocket. For a moment he looked with hesitation at the small pill in his hand. He had not anticipated this much pleasure and exercise today. He could not take it and leave or own up to his weakness, take it and find bliss. He closed his eyes briefly and popped the pill in his mouth. He didn't want to disappoint her. He didn't want to pass out on her. He wanted to explore her and feel her and wanted to be felt by her.  
  
The effects of the pill were soon felt and the rhythm of his heart slowed down to a less uncomfortable level. He returned to the bedroom.  
  
.  
  
He had believed that she couldn't see him but the door had been wide open and she had seen his actions reflected in the mirror opposite the door. Had seen his hesitation.  
  
She wondered what he had taken. She hoped it wasn't something to enhance his lovemaking artificially. She wanted to recreate with him naturally. From what she had seen, he didn't need a stimulant. She felt slightly saddened.  
  
.  
  
When he returned he found her sitting up in bed, a sad expression on his face. The covers were drawn to her chin, "Why Bialar?"  
  
He was confused, "I do not understand."  
  
"Why do you need a stimulant? I thought I was able to please you."  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed and lifted her chin gently with his hand. His eyes showed a mixture of sadness and gentleness in them, "You do please me, very pleasantly, very thorough, Althea. What I had to take was not a stimulant."  
  
She looked in his dark eyes with a questioning look.  
  
He took a deep breath, "I had not thought that it would be a problem." He took another deep breath and looked away, "I had an operation six weekens ago to restore my heart and lung functions. The pleasure you were giving me was making my heart beat too fast. I didn't want to scare you."  
  
She drew closer to him and touched his chest, his recent scar, "That is why you wanted me to draw back earlier?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Does it hurt? Does that mean we can't..."  
  
"We can but maybe you won't, now that you know I am not as strong as you thought I was."  
  
She knelt behind him. Her arms slid over his shoulders, down to his chest and caressed his chest gently. His breath caught, his eyes closed and he leaned into her. His hair tickled her pleasantly, as if they were leading a life of their own.  
  
Her lips were close to his ears and she whispered, "Bialar, I want you." Her breath caressed his skin. Her words fired his body.  
  
He opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "Althea, I want you," he whispered back.  
  
.  
  
He lay on his back, sated, her head on his chest. Her hand rested lightly on his shoulder. His arm encircled her shoulders.  
  
"Bialar?"  
  
"Hmm?" His voice sounded sleepy.  
  
"Will you stay?"  
  
He was quiet for a moment, "I can't."  
  
"Oh." There was disappointment in that single word.  
  
"Would love to," replied Crais sadly, "but I can't. My place is in space."  
  
"Wouldn't you want to try?"  
  
He looked down and lifted her face to look at him, his eyes were sad, "It would be physically impossible for me to stay on the planet. I will have to return to Talyn, my ship, tonight."  
  
"You are leaving so soon?" Her fingers caressed his chest.  
  
"No, I have to return to my ship to sleep."  
  
She didn't understand, "Why?"  
  
He looked up at the ceiling, "To sustain my health, I need my ship. My health depends on the air that my ship can provide, especially now. Even when I am completely healed, I will still need his air, maybe not daily but certainly very regularly. Besides, my ship needs me too."  
  
She looked away from him, settling back on his chest, "Will you still want to see me while you are in orbit?"  
  
There was a little rumbling in his chest, "I want you with me, all the time."  
  
Her breath caught, "You mean that?"  
  
He chuckled, "More than anything."  
  
"You want me to... become your... mate?"  
  
"I want you to become my bond-mate."  
  
She bit her bottom lip. Exultation and doubt warring inside her, "I... I would like that but..."  
  
"I know. You have a life here on the planet. I know it will be hard to make that decision. I understand."   
  
"I need some time."  
  
He kissed the top of her head, "I will comply with your wishes."  
  
They settled. A contented silence lay between them.  
  
Later they made love again.  
  
.  
  
When Crais joined the Moya-crew that evening, they noticed that he was quieter than usual.  
  
"Wassup Crais?"  
  
Crais looked at Crichton, "Nothing."  
  
"Yeah, right. You are quiet tonight."  
  
"As you have remarked so often, it's not that unusual," Crais said evasively.  
  
Aeryn joined the conversation, "John is right. You are even more quiet than usual."  
  
Crais sighed, "It's nothing. Just exerted myself a little more than normal today."  
  
Worry played on Aeryn's features, "Are you all right, Crais?"  
  
He smiled at her, "Yes Aeryn, I am. No need to concern yourself on my behalf."  
  
Crichton observed the man closely, "You are a bit white around the gills, Crais."  
  
Crais frowned, "I am not a fish, Crichton."  
  
"No, it means you are a bit pale, if you want to leave earlier today we will understand."  
  
Crais shook his head, "No, I'll stay and leave at my usual time."  
  
Crichton's eyebrows shot up. Crais would normally find excuses to leave early, he would certainly jump at the excuse given, "Something is up! You are definitely not yourself tonight." He warmed to the idea solving the puzzle of what Crais was not telling them.  
  
"I am just a little tired but otherwise fine," said Crais.  
  
Crichton grinned, "Sure, Crais."  
  
"Leave him alone, John," Aeryn scowled at him.  
  
Crichton smiled. He was going to find out.  
  
.   
  
When Crais stepped on board Talyn, Talyn was chirping happily.  
  
"Yes, Talyn, I am happy."  
  
~Do you think she will accept?~  
  
"I don't know, Talyn. She said she will think about it."  
  
~Will she be travelling with us then?~  
  
"If she accepts, she will."  
  
Talyn thought something over for a little while, keeping Crais out until he had formulated his thoughts ~If she says "no", will you still see her? Will we be leaving?~  
  
Crais could feel the apprehension in the Leviathan, "If she says no, I hope we can still be friends. And, no, if she says "no" we will not leave immediately. I'm still healing and I think Moya wants to be with you a little longer."  
  
Talyn was a little happier.  
  
Crais undressed slowly and lay on the bed. When he closed his eyes, Talyn flooded the room with the purified oxygen.  
  
.  
  
Crais stayed on board for the next two days.  
  
Working out. Tiring himself out. For the first time in three weekens, Armelia had to excuse his absence. Armelia spent the days on the planet.  
  
.  
  
Aeryn went over to Talyn. She wanted to make sure that Crais was all right. His behaviour worried her. She found him in the galley. He had just finished his workout.  
  
He was startled when she walked in, "Aeryn! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Seeing if you were all right."  
  
"I am all right," he looked away from her.  
  
She noticed his pallor, "Overdoing it again. Why, Crais?"  
  
"Just felt like it."  
  
"Just like that? What happened on the planet, Crais?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I thought you could trust me."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then why lie to me?"  
  
Crais sighed. When he looked at her, she saw sadness and confusion, "I met a woman..."  
  
She smiled, "That's wonderful!"  
  
"We are... friends. (Aeryn stayed silent, there was more to come) and we...ah... recreated."  
  
Aeryn smiled openly and laid her hand on his, "Nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"I asked her to become my bond-mate." He looked up.  
  
Aeryn grinned, was happy for him, "Did she say "yes"?"  
  
"She said she would think about it. She will probably refuse," Crais stood up and got some water, he needed his walking stick again.  
  
"Why would she refuse?"  
  
Crais turned round to her, "Why would she want a cripple?"  
  
Aeryn understood, "Is that the reason you have been working out so much."  
  
He hung his head, his voice was soft, "Yes."  
  
Aeryn walked over to him and laid a hand gently on his shoulder, "Have faith, Crais. Don't doubt yourself. That would be crippling. Go to her and find out."  
  
He looked up and smiled wryly, "I will."  
  
.  
  
He went down the next day and watched Althea work on her stall from the shadows of a nearby shop. She was very intent on helping a customer, very animated. He breathed deeply, yes, he wanted her but he couldn't take her away from the life she knew. For a moment he contemplated walking away.  
  
.  
  
The customer left and Althea sighed deeply.  
  
"Hello Althea."  
  
His rich, deep voice excited her. She looked up with a smile, "Hello, Bialar."  
  
He looked furtively around him but nobody had heard.  
  
"I thought you would never come down. What happened?"  
  
He looked at her and then it dawned on him, there was no way she could contact him, "I... I was pre-occupied."  
  
"For two days?"  
  
He looked embarrassed.  
  
She smiled at him, "I thought you might have liked to hear what I wanted to tell you." She stood up and closed the stall. She didn't wait for his answer but led him down to the promenade.  
  
"I thought about what you said. About being a bond-mate and my life here..."  
  
"I understand," Crais said gently and she could see the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"No you don't," her face lit up with a smile. His face held confusion. Her smile grew broader, "It would be an honour to become your bond-mate. Yes, I do love you. Yes, I will come with you and yes, I will be your bond-mate."  
  
Crais was stunned. He was happy, for a moment all colour drained from his face and she was worried that he would faint on her or, worse, had changed his mind.  
  
The walking stick dropped from his hand and he encircled her by the waist. He buried his face in her hair and held her close. She laughed in his arms and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his head.  
  
Talyn chirped happily in his mind.  
  
.  
  
The End  
  
5 


End file.
